stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Sumer
Zeg, ik ga ook een boek maken, kan hij dan bij jou uitgegeven worden? Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 16:24 (UTC) : Tuurlijk. ;) MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 17:15 (UTC) ::Bedankt :) Tahrim Veltman 20 jun 2008 17:16 (UTC) :: Op voorwaarde dat het om fictie gaat tenminste. En geen dank. MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 17:19 (UTC) Zakenvoorstel Als bedrijfsleider van Drukkerij Neyt ga ik graag in op uw aanbod boeken. Wij zullen deze zo snel mogelijk drukken, in opperbeste kwaliteit. Graag had ik de samenwerking nog uitgebreid. Ik had u het volgende willen voorstellen: * Drukkerij Neyt en Uitgeverij Sumer werken regelmatig samen, en US mag zijn publicaties steeds bij DN laten drukken, en krijgt daar een extra zacht prijsje voor. * In Lovia is er een uitgeverij, en:The House Publishers die uw boeken graag had uitgegeven in Lovia. Als u wilt levert THP een goede vertaling van uw werk, en krijgt Uitgeverij Sumer en de schrijver 70% van de winst in Lovia. Auteursrechten blijven vanzelfsprekend bij u. Wat denkt u? 20 jun 2008 19:19 (UTC) :Een samenwerkingsakkoord vind ik prima, als dat dan ook een extra zacht prijsje betekent, zo veel te beter. De deal met de Loviaanse uitgeverij lijkt mij interessant, maar mag ik u toch eerst even vragen wat uw relatie met hen daar is? Hoe dan ook, Uitgeverij Sumer komt onder geen enkele voorwaarde te vallen onder de Quality Holding concern. Dat de gedrukte boeken van US onder QH gecategoriseerd worden, tot daar toe. MilesColtrane 20 jun 2008 19:40 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk, dat spreekt voor zich en was ook absoluut mijn bedoeling niet. Wat Lovia betreft, mijn alias daar is de eigenaar van die uitgeverij. Wat denkt u ervan? 20 jun 2008 21:04 (UTC) :::U hebt me overtuigd, ik ga akkoord met beide voorstellen. Kan ik wel op de hoogte gehouden worden wanneer een vertaling bij The House Publishers verschijnt? MilesColtrane 21 jun 2008 08:09 (UTC) ::::Zeker en vast. Ik ben blij dat u ingata op onze voorstellen en ik hoop u dan ook tevreden te houden. Ik zal mijn best doen uw werken zo snel mogelijk in Lovia uit te brengen. Is het goed als ik uw twee huidige publicaties daar allebei uitbreng? 21 jun 2008 08:14 (UTC) :::::Zeker. Het zou toch wel een hele eer zijn voor de uitgeverij om haar werken vertaald te zien. MilesColtrane 21 jun 2008 08:31 (UTC) ::::::Erg goed. Dan zal ik alvast met het eerste werk beginnen. 21 jun 2008 08:39 (UTC) Logo op mijn boek Sorry dat ik het logo met ander lettertype schreef, ik wist het lettertype wat jij gebruikte niet. Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:00 (UTC) :Oh, dat geeft niet. Het is het lettertype Papyrus als je nog een boek wilt schrijven en het dan wilt gebruiken. MilesColtrane 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) ::Ik zal het even aanpassen, ben er doorheen gelopen toen ik alle lettertypes checkte... Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:18 (UTC) Verfilming Beste In naam van Zaria Entertainment zou ik graag de rechten op uw boeken kopen, momenteel De Zilveren Trompet en Regenboogstad. Bestaat die mogelijkheid. Indien wij effectief één van deze boeken zouden verfilmen, mag u, als u dat wilt tenminste, instaan voor het scenario. Mvg, 21 jun 2008 16:13 (UTC) :Zaria Entertainment mag de rechten kopen van Uitgeverij Sumer op twee voorwaarden: :1) Wordt één van de boeken effectief verfilmd, dan krijg ik, Miles Coltrane (als oprichter van deze uitgeverij) een credit als "producer". :2) U koopt (voorlopig) enkel de rechten voor deze twee boeken. De filmrechten van toekomstige boeken behoren dus niet automatisch toe aan Zaria Entertainment. :De taak van scenarist lijkt mij interessant (afhankelijk van het project) en zou ik dan gerust op mij willen nemen. :Groeten, MilesColtrane 21 jun 2008 16:44 (UTC) ::Met 2 gaan we volledig akkoord, dat hadden we vermeld. Maar misschien kunnen we er een optie op nemen zodat u eerst aan ons vraagt om ze te verfilmen voor dat u naar een andere studio stapt. Met 1 daarentegen kunnen we niet akkoord gaan omdat we binnen onze filmstudio enkele onderlinge afspraken en een takenverdeling hebben. Dat houd in dat ik altijd producer ben en Adam altijd regisseur. Maar uw ijtgeverij en uw naam zullen zeker vermeld worden. -- 21 jun 2008 16:48 (UTC) :::OK, dan kunnen we het zo doen: :::Ik vraag Zaria Entertainment telkens eerst of jullie het boek willen verfilmen, op voorwaarde dat jullie mij dan telkens eerst als scenarist vragen. Op die manier zijn beide partijen altijd verzekerd van een kans op samenwerking bij het filmproject, aan de partij zelf dan om die kans wel of niet te grijpen. MilesColtrane 21 jun 2008 17:18 (UTC) ::::Akkoord, dit volledig wat ik wilde bereiken. -- 22 jun 2008 07:25 (UTC) :::::Welwel, Libertas wordt een waar filmland! :) 22 jun 2008 07:38 (UTC) ::::::We werken eraan é. Maar anders hadden we Zaria Entertainment niet opgericht é. -- 22 jun 2008 07:39 (UTC) :::::::Ja é. Tahrim Veltman 22 jun 2008 09:20 (UTC) :::::::: Mooi! De toekomst belooft interessante projecten. MilesColtrane 22 jun 2008 10:08 (UTC) Slogan Iemand er bezwaar tegen (moreel, religieus of gewoon als je me niet kunt luchten :D) dat ik de slogan van dit bedrijf "Lezen is voor de geest wat beweging is het voor lichaam" gebruik voor Goodwin Publishing's sponsoring van voetbal? ("Lezen is voor de geest wat voetbal is voor het lichaam" :P) Echocho okt 1, 2009 19:00 (UTC) thumb|Ik ben er dan maar mee doorgegaan. Echocho okt 3, 2009 12:06 (UTC)